The Wedding
by NatKim
Summary: Spring is in session and it is the time for new love, new life, new things. But in this case, it is a new form of commitment: Marriage. The marriage between Shizuru and Natsuki to be exact. Or, rather, the journey to their marriage. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! YAY!
1. Chapter 1: Time To Go?

Hi everyone! NatKim here. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Any comments or feedbacks are welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or Mai HiME. But if I did, there would definitely be more Shizuru/Natsuki interaction and their relationship would be obviously romantic :) Just my opinion.

Chapter One: Time To Go?

Natsuki drove to the hotel in her Ducati and parked in the parking lot behind the hotel. Shizuru, who had her arms wrapped around Natsuki's abdomen and face snuggled into Natsuki's back, closed her eyes and sighed with contentment as soon as Natsuki cut the engine and a welcoming silence filled the air. Shizuru took in a deep breathe. _Ah, smells just like Natsuki._ With that, Shizuru started daydreaming into Lalaland about her fiancé.

However, Natsuki just wanted to get this over with. So she pulled off her helmet, her long raven hair coming into view with a wave, and turned around to see a daydreaming Shizuru, Natsuki shook her back into reality."Oi! Shizuru! Aren't you gonna get off? We're here."

Shizuru opened her eyes and looked up at Natsuki. "Ara? Already? But…" Shizuru slowly leaned forward. "I want to…" _Gulp._ "stay here…" _CLOSER_. "with my Natsuki" and she stopped, her lips just a few millimeters away from her fiancé's lips. Shizuru looked at Natsuki's small but nonetheless, very luscious lips. Her arms unwound from around Natsuki and tantalizingly slid her hands down Natsuki's strong, slender thigh.

"Sh-Shiz-z-zuru, w-we really ha-have t-t-to g-go," Natsuki stammered, with a bright red blush rapidly spreading across her face.

_Ara. So cute. Too cute. Must. Resist._ Shizuru leaned further past Natsuki's lips and her her right ear. _But I cannot._ And, she sensuously blew a small puff of warm air to her fiancé's sensitive ear.

"Ah," Natsuki shivered, her voice slightly cracking. The temperature around them heating up. "Shizuru…"

Stopping momentarily from sucking on Natsuki's earlob, she replied, "Hmm? What is it that my Natsuki wants?" She extracted herself from Natsuki's ear and moved back a little to look into Natsuki's hazy green eyes, pleased with her work.

Shizuru spoke in a low voice, sending more shivers down Natsuki's spine, "Could it be that she wants…" She teasingly moved in towards Natsuki's lips once again. "…me?" With that she quickly pecked Natsuki on the lips and looked down at her watch. "Ara?" Shizuru spoke in her normal melodic voice. "It's noon already. The others must be waiting." Shizuru got off the bike and started moving towards the hotel. Finding no one following her, Shizuru turned around. "Natsuki? It's time to go. Everyone's waiting."

"Huh?" Natsuki snapped out the haze. She looked up to see Shizuru giggling, struggling in vain to hide her laughter behind her hand. "Shizuru" Natsuki snarled. "Get back here. Now."

Shizuru was now laughing freely. "What is it, my Natsuki? The hotel's this way." Shizuru turned around and continued walking towards the hotel entrance with her shoulders still trembling with unconcealed mirth.

"Grr…" Natsuki got off her Ducati, caught up with Shizuru, and turned her around.

"Wha-" was all she could say before Shizuru found herself in a raw, passionate kiss and in a tight hug. _Mmm._ Shizuru moaned, returning the kiss and pushing back into Natsuki. She brought up her hands to bury them in Natsuki's tresses and to bring her lips in further and not allowing their lips to part. With one finally thought, Shizuru resigned herself into their passion. _Dreams really do come true_.


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh

Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I apologize ahead for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out if you want, I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks.

Thank you **uepaa,** **Lanner Falcon, nolens volens, and Bleeding Hopes **for reviewing. Your reviews meant a lot.

To **Lanner Falcon**: I like your idea. And I agree with you. Shizuru really is an ordinary human being who is just burdened by duty, secrecy, and knowledge. But I decided to make this story a light-hearted one. I'll keep your input in mind though. Thank you for your insight.

To **nolens volens**: Thanks. I'll include the background information later. I'll somehow find a way to insert it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Two: Uh oh...  
**

**At The Hotel Lobby**

Haruka paced back in forth in the hotel lobby. She looked at her watch. It was 12:30 pm. "Where is that bubuzuke woman? She's late!"

"Jeesh, calm down. They'll be here. But I bet you Shizuru-san has something to do with their being late," Nao smirked and Mai just laughed.

"Hmph," Haruka grunted and stomped off to go find Yukino.

"Well, anyways, I'll go look for that mutt," Nao announced and left the hotel lobby to search for Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Mai, I'm hungry," said Mikoto, her stomach growling. "I feel like I'm going to die. I need food."

"Ok, ok, Mikoto. It won't take long for Natsuki and Shizuru-san to arrive, but I guess I won't hurt for you to have a little snack before we meet for lunch." So Mai took an eager Mikoto into the hotel cafeteria to look for some food to feed to the black hole.

**Meanwhile With Nao**

Nao, thinking that if Shizuru and Natsuki were here by now they would probably be coming from the parking lot, went towards the back of the hotel to go look for them. She had to walk a long ways to go through the big hotel, which was owned by Haruka, who, of course, had to build a HUGE hotel.

When she passed through the revolving doors of the back entrance, the first thing Nao saw was indeed the about-to-be-married couple. And they were _holding hands_! _Hehehe..._ Nao smirked. _This is gonna be good_.

"Yo! Kuga!" Nao waved to Natsuki. Natsuki and Shizuru looked away from each other and turned towards the voice. And they noticed one smirking Nao leaning against the wall.

Natsuki greeted Nao, "Hey Nao". "Hello Nao-san." Nao nodded, still smirking. "Hey, Kuga, is that the new fashion, instead of having pierced ears, one has to have _intricate_ patterns on one's neck towards one's ear? Eh, Kuga?"

"Eh??" Natsuki slapped her neck and covered her _markings_. "Shizuru! I said no more where everybody can see!" Natsuki's face looked flushed with embarrassment at Nao's laughter. Shizuru just standing there smiling didn't help either. And..._uh, oh... that look in her eyes... oh, no..._

With a mischievous look in her eyes, Shizuru teased, "Hmm, then does my Natsuki want them elsewhere? Where no one can see them except me?" Shizuru inched towards Natsuki. "Perhaps, here?" Shizuru latched onto Natsuki's skin just above her heart, in between her breasts. Due to their previous activities in the parking lot, Natsuki did not notice Shizuru unbuttoning a couple buttons down her shirt, barely revealing a blue lacy bra.

"Ah!" Natsuki squeaked and blushed. "S-Stop that! Shizuru!" She pushed Shizuru away and proceeded with buttoning up her shirt. But Shizuru wasn't just going to let her get away with that. So she started unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt from the bottom while Natsuki attempted to button her shirt from the top. "SHIZURU!!" she screamed. "NO!! NOT THERE! HELP ME BUTTON _**UP**_ NOT DOWN!" Shizuru laughed. "Okay, Natsuki. I'll start from the top." And she proceeded _un_buttoning Natsuki's shirt from the top. "AH!! SHIZURU! NEVER MIND, DON'T HELP ME! I GOT IT!!" "But, Natsuki, I want to help you. I'm always ready to help Natsuki" Shizuru said, but also added with mischievous glint in her eyes, "Ready to help her undress, I mean."

Nao, on the other hand, was having a ball. Bent over double, she was laughing so hard that she was crying. Holding onto her stomach, she screamed with laughter, "AHAHAHAH!!—Oh—HAHAHA!!—My stomach—HAHAHA—that's rich—HAHAHA!!"

**At The Hotel**

"No! Mikoto! No more! Leave those poor chefs alone!" Mai was busy trying to get Mikoto from hanging all over the chefs who were trying to make lunch for the hotel guests. The chefs were exhausted from trying to feed everyone in the hotel, especially a particular black hole here. In fact, one chef, who was extremely frustrated with the never ending presence behind his back, decided to take things to the next level. He took out a butcher knife and screamed at the poor girl, "Get out of here! No more food for you! Never! Ever!"

Needless to say, Mikoto never bothered that particular cook again. But the other chefs weren't so lucky. With one less person to make her food, Mikoto increased her demands on the remaining chefs who were sending distress signals and S.O.S.'s to their lucky coworker. But all he did in return was give a glare back at them that said: _No way! Are ya crazy? I ain't never getting near that monster again! You're on ya own!_ And back to work he went.

**Outside, After Everything Had Calmed Down**

Nao was currently wiping away the tears that wouldn't cease flowing down her cheeks. Natsuki had accomplished with buttoning up her shirt and refused to talk to Nao or Shizuru for that matter. She just stomped off to the hotel, leaving behind a very amused and happy Shizuru and a hiccuping Nao behind.

**Inside The Hotel**

"Natsuki!" Mai greeted her best friend. "There you are, help me with Mikoto. The chefs are angry."

Natsuki, who was steaming from the earlier encounter with Nao, decided to see what was up before deciding whether or not to help.

As for the Mikoto in the kitchen situation: Oh, they are angry alright. The rest of the cooks got fed up with Mikoto and decided to emulate their coworker's behavior and all 12 of them took out butcher knives too. Mikoto, who was in the middle of eating a chicken sandwich, stopped mid-bite and looked up, feeling a threatening tension in the air. There they were, twelve men and women stomping towards her, all pissed off. _Uh, oh... not good? _And Mikoto debated with herself: fight or flight? As the chefs continued advancing with menacing looks, Mikoto decided. _Fight!_ A sandwich is worth staying for. But when the first person lifted his arm, _Never mind. Flee!! _Mikoto abandoned everything and shot off like a rocket screaming, "MAI!!"

That was how Mai and Natsuki found her. There was a tiny person in the distance who looked like he or she was running for his or her life because there was a small mob behind that individual, all waving what looked like ... like butcher knifes... _Butcher knives??_ Mai and Natsuki thought simultaneously. _Bye-bye! Every woman for herself!_ And off the three girls to find the hotel managers.

Haruka inspected the hotel banquet room. Everything looked perfect. Everything was prepared for the lunch meeting. "Now where is everybody?" Yukino shrugged. "Let's go look for them."

As the two reached for the double doors handles, the doors slammed open, revealing three very sweaty, exhausted, and desperate girls. "Kuga! What's going on? Where's that bubuzuke woman?"

"Haruka! Yukino!" Relieved at finding the owners of the hotel, all three ducked behind the two very confused hotel managers. "Help us!" Each simultaneously begged.

Haruka and Yukino then saw the mob of chefs behind them. "You!" Haruka pointed at a particular young cook whose first job as a cook was at the hotel. "H-Hai?" He answered, intimidated by the imposing aura of the demanding Haruka. "What are you doing here? Aren't you a chief? Get back to wood in the kitten!" _Huh? _The guy in question sweat dropped. _What is she talking about?_

Yukino blushed. "Haruka, don't you mean, 'Aren't you a chef?' and 'Get back to work in the kitchen'?" Haruki looked at Yukino, puzzled and said, "Yes! Of course! That's what I said." She turned back to the chefs, "Aren't you all chiefs? Get back to wood!" "Ha-Hai! Suzushiro-sama!" And all the cooks went back to work.

"Ara, ara..."

Everyone in the banquet turned to where the voice came from.

"Fujino! There you are! Late as usual. We have to discuss about the wadding. Come, let's have lunch." Haruka walked to the table and waited for everyone to sit down. Yukino shook her head, "It's wedding, Haruka, not wadding." But Haruka wouldn't hear of it and defended herself, "I said that. Didn't I?" Yukino sighed. _Ah, well. It's alright. That is what I love about Haruka-chan._

Shizuru and Nao came in with Chie, Aoi, and Reito whom they met while on the way to the banquet room.

Shizuru, of course, sat next to Natsuki, who forgot about their ordeal outside due to the life-threatening drama she just experienced not long ago. _Butcher knives...knives..._ But Natsuki was still traumatized for the moment.

Reito, being the polite gentleman, held out the chair for Shizuru, "Here's your seat, Mrs..., Mrs..., Who is taking who's name, may I ask?"

At that moment, Natsuki woke up from her 'trance' to hear Reito's question. And she opened her mouth and said... "Mine." _Huh?_ Shizuru repeated, "Natsuki is taking my name."

"Ah, I see. Okay then, here is your seat, Mrs. Fujino."

"Thank you, Reito," and Shizuru sat down next to a dumbfounded Natsuki.

Natsuki poked Shizuru, "But, but you said that you'll take my name. That's what we agreed on."

"But," Shizuru said, putting on the famous trademark Fujino thinking pose. "Doesn't Natsuki Fujino just sound nice? Ah, Natsuki **Fujino**."

Natsuki wasn't going to back down though. She put on her puppy eyes and quietly asked Shizuru, "But we agreed that you'd be Shizuru Kuga. Didn't we?" Just for an extra push, Natsuki trembled her lips and begged Shizuru with her eyes.

_Ah!! Kawaii!! _Shizuru fought back the urge to glomp Natsuki right then and there and said, "Of course. I was teasing my Natsuki."

Natsuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she squealed, raising several eyebrows over the table. _Sigh, too cute, too cute._ Shizuru couldn't help it, she leaned over to kiss Natsuki on the nose.

"Eep!" Natsuki exclaimed, surprised. "What was that?"

"A preview of what's to come later in the night," Shizuru hinted, winking at Natsuki. Much to Natsuki's dismay, she found herself blushing again.

The rest of the people around the table blushed as well and coughed. Haruka called for the waiters to bring in the food. They were discussing about Shizuru and Natsuki's up-coming wedding in a couple of days when suddenly Reito, who was sitting next to Mai, turned to the soon-to-be-married couple and remarked, "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Mrs. Fujino asked me to inform you that you two will be in separate rooms during your st—"

"What??" Natsuki yelled, forgetting that she was eating and ended up choking on her food.

Shizuru thumped Natsuki on the back to help her and asked Reito, "My mother requested so?"

Reito nodded. Haruka interjected, "Oh yea, Mrs. Fujino did call in earlier about that. Almost forgot. Thanks Reito."

"What?? That's not fair I want to be with Shizuru. Why did she do that?" Natsuki complained, having recovered from choking on her food.

"Ara? Did I hear correctly? My Natsuki admitted that she does not want to be apart from me?" Shizuru teased. "Ara, I did not know my Natsuki was so needy." She lifted a hand to cover her slightly blushing cheeks.

"Oooo... Natsuki! You dog, you!" Nao and Chie hooted.

"Wha— Yeah, yeah. But what I want to know is why your mother is putting us in separate rooms," Natsuki wondered. Did she do something wrong to upset her future mother-in-law? _I'm pretty sure we were in good terms since she helped with the proposal and all. Hmm..._

"I'm not certain why Mother would do so but she must have a good reason, Natsuki" Shizuru tried to comfort her distressed partner who was busy worrying about future relations.

"Ara, Shizuru-chin! There you are," a woman's voice entered the conversation from the distance.

Everyone looked to the doors and saw an exact replica of Shizuru except older and with a slightly more refined aura emanating from her.

"Mother, just the person I wanted to see..." Shizuru said, getting up and going to her mother.

_Uh, oh..._Mai, Chie, Aoi, Nao, and Natsuki thought. And Mikoto, just kept on eating...

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, comments, and feedbacks are welcome. Have a good one people!


End file.
